se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones China-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes britanicos con mandatarios chinos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Li Xiannian.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II toasts then Chinese president Li Xiannian at a state banquet in Beijing, October 1986. [Photo/CFP] Deng Xiaoping - Isabel II.jpg| Top leader Deng Xiaoping, left, meets with visiting Queen Elizabeth II in Beijing during the queen's trip to China in October 1986. The Queen became the first British monarch ever to visit China when she paid a state visit to the country in 1986. PROVIDED TO CHINA DAILY Isabel II - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin held a return banquet October 21 evening at the Chinese Embassy in London in honor of British Queen Elizabeth II. people.cn Hu Jintao - Isabel II.jpg| President Hu Jintao (L) attends the opening ceremony of "China: The Three Emperors 1662-1795" with Britain's Queen Elizabeth II at the Royal Academy of Arts, central London, November 9, 2005. Britain and China signed $1.3 billion (747 million pounds) worth of business deals on Wednesday during a state visit to London by Hu. (Reuters) Isabel II - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping with Queen Elizabeth II during the state banquet at Buckingham Palace Photo: PA Primeros ministros británicos con mandatarios chinos Theresa May = Theresa May Theresa May - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with UK Prime Minister Theresa May. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao met with British Prime Minister David Cameron in Beijing, November 10, 2010. chinanews.com David Cameron - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping to make state visit to Britain as UK-China ties warm. PA>/ref> |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Hu Jintao.jpg| On November 15, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown in Washington. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Jiang Zemin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Jiang Zemin pose for pictures outside the prime minister's official residence at 10 Downing Street. BBC Hu Jintao - Tony Blair.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao Meets with British Prime Minister Tony Blair in Scotland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China |-| John Major= John Major Yang Shangkun - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Yang Shangun (R) mtg. w. British PM John Major, w. trio of interpreter-types hovering in rear. Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| JOHN MAJOR & JIANG ZEMIN GB PM & GS OF CHINA COMMUNIST 12 September 1991 CHINA |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Li Xiannian - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| eng, Zhao Ziyang and Li Xiannian with Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher of the United Kingdom toasting the signing of the Sino-British Joint Declaration on the Question of Hong Kong. (December 1984). Chinadaily.com.cn Deng Xiaoping - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Foto : Deng Xiaoping & Margaret Thatcher (Xinhua) Jiang Zemin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Former Chinese leader Jiang Zemin and Margaret Thatcher (File Photo China News) Fuentes Categoría:China-Reino Unido